Ash's secret: alolan adventure
by Alejandro68052
Summary: After being kidnaped by team Rocket the Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum was turned into a Zorua, a female one at that, will ash/Zorua/Ashley be able to keep this new secret while in alola, especially with Serena in alola with him/her, let's see
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from the author "storywriter21" the author of one of my favorite stories "ash's secret" it all starts in the ark between kalos and alola, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Prolong

It all starts in kanto at team Rocket headquarters and geovonni was speaking with Jessie James and Meowth

* * *

Geovonni you 3, I have an assignment for you, if you can succeed I'll give you a big bonus.

Jessie said what's the assignment?

Geovonni said theirs a special trainer that I want you to kidnap for me, hears a picture of him.

He showed them a picture of Ash Ketchum.

Jessie said the twerp?

Geovonni said I need this boy for an experiment, it's too dangerous to try on a normal human, but ash has proved time after time he is not a normal human boy, he might just be able to survive the experiment, have caution, he is armed and dangerous with a pikachu that can take down even legendary Pokémon, if you don't git him, then I'll be forced to test my possibly deadly experiment on you, knowing all of this, do you expect the mission?

Jessie said well you'll probably test it on us if we refuse so let's take our chances with this mission.

Geovonni said you have till the end of the week to do so, and make sure that you git the boy, I don't want his pikachu, I just want the boy.

Jessie said we're on it!

Geovonni said here, you might need this.

He handed them a pokeball.

Jessie let out the Pokémon reveled to be a Hypno.

* * *

Later in palit town ash fell into a pit trap.

From outside the hole Jessie said Hypno use hypnosis down the hole!

Ash fell asleep due to hypnosis and team Rocket began their motto, so they brought him to geovonni.

Geovonni said I don't believe it, now leave us be, I have experiments to get to.

Geovonni put ash over his shoulder and carried him like a sack of potatoes to the lab, then when he got there he put ash in a big tube, like the ones used for the Pokémon clones, his tube was connected to a big machine.

* * *

One whole month later.

Some scientists were working on the last finishing touches to the machine.

One of the scientists came up to ash's tube and said ash, no need to be scared, you're the only person who has the slimmest possibly survive this experiment, but better a slim chance than no chance.

Ash said what is the experiment?!

The scientist said ever wondered what it would be like if you were a Pokémon?

Ash said as much as I hate to admit it, but yes, every day of my life.

The scientist said well this machine is designed to fuse a human with a Pokémon, to make one super being, it will have the intelligence of a human and the strength of a Pokémon, and we need you to test it so we can make it safe for regular people.

Ash said that's actually surprisingly nice, anything you're not saying?

The scientist said only that if we secede we will use this to take over the world.

Ash said there's the evil I was waiting for.

The scientist was about to flip the switch to begin the experiment.

Ash said wait, can you at least tell me what Pokémon I'm gonna fuse with?

The scientist sarcastically said since I'm such a nice guy, no!

Another scientist said come on, he's not even going to be human anymore, in fact if the experiment is successful he won't even be a he anymore.

The scientist said fine, you're going to fuse with a Zorua, a female Zorua at that.

Ash said ok.

He turned and saw another test tube with the said Zorua inside.

Ash said can I just have a minute to talk to Zorua before you fuse us?

The scientist said fine, I need to do some extra calculations anyway to make sure this is actually survivable.

Ash said ok.

He then turned to Zorua and said hay, I guess you and me are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on.

Zorua said **you don't understand, I'm a girl, you're a boy, this is just so confusing.**

Ash said I know right.

Zorua said **wait, did you just understand me?**

Ash said apparently I did, guess those experiments did some good.

Zorua said **if one or both of us dye from this possibly deadly experiment, I'm glad I got to know you ash.**

Ash said thanks, I'll always remember you.

Zorua said **you won't have much of a choice, I'll be a part of you.**

Ash said I know I just wanted the last word I had as myself to be positive.

Zorua said **in that case, I hope this is one of those rare cases that an invention of theirs actually doesn't blow up.**

Ash said not the most positive thing I've heard but hay, I'll take what I can git.

The scientist saw them and said awe, that is so sweet, I'm sorry but I've still gotta go threw with this.

He flipped the switch and activated the machine teleporting them inside the machine, after a minute the machine blew up, and it appeared that Zorua was the only one to make it out alive, until it did something weird.

Zorua shook its head and said what just happened?

The scientist looked at the Zorua and said did she just talk?

Zorua said why did you just call me a She, I'm Ash Ketchum!

The scientist fainted.

Zorua said was it something I said?

One of the scientists put a merrier in front of ash/Zorua.

Zorua said it can't be, I'm a Zorua now!?

One of the scientists made a phone call and said geovonni sir, you are going to want to see this.

Geovonni came down and saw the ash turned Zorua.

The scientist said believe it or not this Zorua is the trainer ash.

Zorua said I honestly don't know wether I should be thankful or plotting my revenge, on one hand I've always wondered what it would be like if I was a Pokémon, on the other hand I can't be on my journey anymore, and I'll never see my mom or pikachu ever again, you know what now that I'm hearing it out loud I should definitely be plotting my revenge.

Zorua started crying.

Geovonni said I almost fell really sorry for you, so I'm just going to erase your memories.

He grabbed a pokeball out of his pocket and let the same Hypno out of its pokeball.

Geovonni said this Hypno is special, it's power works on even dark types, by the time we are finished you won't even remember what you're real name is, use amnesia!

Geovonni was right despite being a dark type, it was working.

Zorua knew only one thing it could do to save her memories, so she thought about all her friends and family back home and after that charges at Hypno at full speed, she used the attack return.

Hypno was rendered unable to battle.

Geovonni said how?

Zorua said when you have friends like mine, it's really not surprising.

Geovonni said if I can't make you forget, I can at least do this, I chose persion.

Ashley said battle, this shoe short

Geovonni said persion use fury swipes.

Ashley dodged and used nasty Plot to increase her special attack

Geovonni said use luster purge.

Ashley used protect then nasty Plot again, and then she used night daze for one final attack. Persion was rendered unable to battle.

Geovonni said even though I lost, this I'm going to consider this a victory

He threw a pokeball at her, it hit ash/Zorua and had sucked her in.

After about one minute of shackling Zorua pops out before she was captured.

Zorua said now I see why pikachu doesn't like it's pokeball, it was dark and kinda cramped.

Geovonni said but, persion is my strongest Pokémon, you shouldn't have had enough strength to resist being caught.

Zorua said it's because, I have friends, and if I had to be perfectly honest, I'd rather be dead than your Pokémon.

Geovonni said no need to get nasty about it.

Zorua said theirs a very good reason to be nasty, two actually, the first, you turned me into a Zorua and 2, I know the move nasty Plot.

Geovonni said well, your free to go, now leave before I change my mind.

Zorua left the headquarters without so much as a fight, they all herd about geovonni giving letting her go

* * *

Zorua made it all the way to her house, but after she got there and knocked she realized something, she probably should've used her illusions to look like ash, but it was too late, Delia already answered the door.

Delia said hello little one.

Zorua just smiled.

Delia picked up Zorua and said for some reason you kinda remind me of my son ash, but you're obviously a girl, would you like it if I called you Ashley, that's the name I would've given ash if he was born a girl, do you like it?

Zorua smiles and nodded.

Delia said ok, Ashley it is.

Delia starts petting Ashley and Ashley started purring.

Delia said you like that don't you?

Ashley said yeah.

Delia said huh, am I hearing things or did you just talk?

Ashley said you're just hearing things, I mean Zorua.

Delia said I know I herd you that time.

Ashley said no you didn't I said Zorua, ow who am I kidding, not even team Rocket would fall for that.

Delia looks at her confused.

Ashley said yeah I can talk, and I'm your son ash, or in this extremely weird case daughter, Ashley.

Delia said prove it, tell me something that only me and ash know.

Ashley said every chance you get you always remind me to change my you know what every day.

Delia said it is you ash!

Ashley said yeah.

Delia said wow, secretly I've always wanted a daughter, now in an extremely weird way I do.

Ashley said cool, mom, could you please keep petting me?

Delia said ok.

As she was petting Ashley.

Delia said Ashley, Mimi won a trip to alola, would you like to come with us?

Ashley said yes, please.

Delia said pikachu has been waiting for you, I mean ash, I think that makes sync.

Ashley said right.

Ashley got out of Delias arms and used her illusion power to look like ash and then went to Professor oaks lab.

* * *

At Professor oaks place.

Professor oak said ash my boy, pikachu has been waiting for you.

Pikachu jumped into his arms.

Ash said hay buddy, miss me?

Pikachu said **every day, what happened?**

Ash said team Rocket happened.

Pikachu said **they really are boring, I don't know wether it was the hypnosis or boring motto but I couldn't stay awake.**

Ash said one thing I don't git is why they took me but not you, I mean they've been after you for years, but suddenly they don't try and steal you in our one moment of weakness and kidnap me instead.

Pikachu said **I know right, I fell almost insulted that they didn't try to kidnap me as well.**

Ash said let's change the subject, I'm planning on going to alola with mon on vacation, do you want to come?

Pikachu said **of course, I could use a vacation.**

Ash carried pikachu back to his house.

At his house at night he was in bed but couldn't get to sleep, it wasn't because of tomorrow, it was that she couldn't sleep and keep up illusion at the same time, and pikachu was sleeping next to him.

Ash woke up pikachu.

Pikachu said **ash, why did you wake me up?**

Ash said pikachu, I am Zorua now, I'm using illusion power to look like myself.

Pikachu said **what?**

Ash said it's true, I wanted to tell you now so if you woke up and I was in my Zorua form, you wouldn't overreact.

He broke the illusion and showed his true form

Ashley said you can call me ashley when I'm in this form.

Pikachu said **it's true you are a Zorua, and a female one at that.**

Ashley said stop staring at me like that, it feels weird.

Pikachu said **sorry, you just look really cute as a girl Zorua.**

Ashley said pikachu, are you in love with me?

Pikachu just looks away wail blushing.

Ashley said ok, you're definitely falling in love with me, but besides that, I understand why you don't like it inside your pokeball, and from now on I'll never keep my Pokémon coped up inside there Pokeballs, in fact the only reason why I will use them to capture Pokémon from now on is only so other people won't be able to capture them and force them to stay inside their pokeballs

Pikachu said **are you serious, I mean sync your a Zorua it's hard to tell.**

Ashley said Pokémon are incapable of lying, even dark types, and you know me, Ash, or Ashley in this case, I don't ever lye.

Pikachu said **that's awesome.**

Ashley said and about the love thing, it's not completely weird.

Pikachu said **it's not?**

Ashley said well I am a girl now so, it won't be that weird.

Pikachu said **let's try and get some sleep.**

Ashley said right, the only reason why I woke you is because I couldn't use my illusions and sleep at the same time.

They both went to sleep.

The next day.

Ashley woke up to not a thunderbolt but to pikachu giving her a slight nudge.

Ashley said hay pikachu, you were so nice in waking me up.

Pikachu said **well you're a girl Zorua now, so I thought a nicer way would be more effective, especially since you can attack back.**

Ashley said thanks pikachu.

They went downstairs and found Delia

Delia said Ashley, come here.

Ashley jumped into her arms.

Ashley said mom, let's go see professor oak and tell him about our trip to alola, and I think I can trust professor oak to keep my secret.

Delia said ok, if you're sure.

Ashley said I am.

Pikachu jumped onto Delia's shoulder and they went outside

In the garden

Delia said Mimie, we're going to Professor oaks lab

They went to Professor oaks lab.

At the lab

Professor oak said Delia, who's the Zorua in your arms?

He took a closer look at Zorua and said if I didn't know any better I would say that this Zorua is ash, speaking of which, where is ash, and why is pikachu ridding on your shoulder?

Delia said all really good questions, but I have a simple answer.

Ashley said and the answer to all your questions is that I'm really ash.

Professor oak said wait, you're a Zorua and your ash?

Ashley said Ashley in this form but yes.

Professor oak said wow, just wow.

Ashley said but the fact that I am a Zorua has to stay secret, don't ever tell anyone.

Professor oak said I promise I will not betray your trust.

Ashley said okay.

Professor oak said ow, I almost forgot.

He gave them a reddish color egg and said I was wondering how I would get this egg to my cousin in the alola Reagan, would you help me with that?

Ashley said I would love to help, and I think mom agrees with me.

Delia said right.

Delia put down Ashley and held the egg and Ashley used her illusion power to look like ash.

They went to the airport

* * *

At the airport.

Ash saw someone familiar.

Ash said I don't believe my eyes.

Delia said what?

Ash said I'll be right back.

Ash came up to a girl, the girl was Serena, he could tell by her honey blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and her pink outfit, and wearing the blue ribbon.

Ash said hay Serena.

Serena said ash!

She pulled ash close and gave him a big kiss.

Ash said that was almost better than last time.

Serena said so, what brings you to the airport?

Ash said I'm going on vacation with my mom to alola, you?

Serena said same thing actually, because of bad wether we had to make a detour to kanto instead of going straight to alola, but I'm glad we did, I got to see you again.

Ash said so I'll probably see you in alola.

Serena said probably sooner, theirs only one plane going to alola from kanto today, if we're lucky, we'll both be on that plane.

Ash said I pray to arcius.

Serena said I thought only Pokémon pray to arcius.

Ash said what, arcius is known as the god of the Pokémon.

Serena said ok.

Ash said come on, let's go see my mom.

Serena said ok.

Ash brought Serena to Delia.

Delia said hello Serena, it's so nice to meet you in person.

Serena said thank you .

Delia said so, I herd that you and my son ash are in a relationship.

Serena said what?

Ash said I didn't say that, I said I wish that we were in one.

Serena said wait, did I hear you right.

Ash said yes, Serena I've always loved you, and I would never in a million years ever tell a lye.

Serena leaned closer to ash and kissed him on the cheek.

Serena said I love you so much ash, will you be my boyfriend?

Asha said only if you agree to be my girlfriend, and can keep a secret.

Serena said you don't want other people to know we're a couple?

Ash said no not that, tell the entire world that we're together, the thing is, I have a secret, I'm wondering if I can trust you with my secret.

Serena said you can tell me anything.

Ash said ok, but not here, I'll tell you when we're alone.

Serena said deal, and you can trust me with your secret, and I would love to be your girlfriend.

Ash said then I guess we're officially a couple.

They got on the plane.

* * *

After a long fight they arrive in alola.

At the alola airport

Ash said so, this is alola.

Serena said it's beautiful.

Ash said it's beauty pails in comparison to you.

Serena said thanks ash.

* * *

Ash is a Zorua and in alola with Serena and his mother, will Ash tell Serena her secret, find out as the journey continues

* * *

 **Well, do you like it? Most of the credit goes to the author *storyreader21*, thank you for coming up with those ideas, without your help this story wouldn't exist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Alola to new adventures

Ash and Serena are about to go on the alolan famous jet sky.

Serena said wonder what makes it so famous.

Ash said I guess were about to find out.

They met a lady and she said alola, this is the famous alola jet sky, hear, you might need this.

She said wail handing them life jackets.

Serena saw that there was a sharkpedo in the water and said nope I'm out.

Ash said Serena, your mom taught you how to ride a rhyhorn, sharkpedo is like a rhyhorn only sharkpedo is a water type.

Serena said ok, but you go in front. Ash said ok.

One hour later they both yelled this is awesome.

Narrator: This is melemele island one of the several islands in the alolan Reagan, ash and Serena are in the middle of a vacation on the island and there having an absolute ball.

Ash said hold on tight.

Serena knowing what he was about to do held on tightly, acutely she was hoping he would do this.

Ash said all right sharkpedo, full throttle!

Sharkpedo dove underwater and ash and Serena got a first hand look at the underwater world and then ash saw a Pokémon and decided to poke it and the Pokémon responded by holding up a hand like appendage and gave a peace sine. Ash returned it intel Serena poked him and pointed up reminding him there under water.

Ash pulled up and out of the water so they could git there breath and when they came up there just happened to be a girl fishing and she just happened to real something up right as ash and Serena emerged from the water and ash got surprised and accidentally knocked himself and Serena of sharkpedo then they both emerged from the water and swam to sharkpedo and the girl who was fishing decided to start laughing because of that.

Ash always trying to put a positive spin on things just laughed along with her and Serena said hay ash, could I ride in front?

Ash said I thought you would never ask.

They got on and before they left ash said hay, I hope to meet you again.

Before she could say a word they were off.

* * *

Cue alola theme song

Ash and Serena returned the sharkpedo and the lady said so what did you think?

Ash and Serena simultaneously said it was awesome.

The lady said come back soon.

Ash said sure.

Serena turned to sharkpedo and said thanks.

They walked along the beach and saw the litton.

Ash said whoa, look.

Litton looks at them.

Ash said hello, my name is ash, nice to meet you, little litten, and tell stoutland I said hie and hope he feels better.

Litton looks at him and said **um, how exactly did you know about that?**

Ash said I can see it in your eyes, you have a combination of love and concern in them, and I can smell the slightest hint of stoutland on you, so it was a just a lucky guess.

Litton said **whoa, and you understand me.**

Ash said I'll see you later, and hopefully be better friends.

Then they meet with Delia and when they got there ash said hay mom, were back.

Delia said I hope you two love birds had fun.

Ash said we shore did.

Serena said we went diving with a sharkpedo.

Ash said and saw lots of new Pokémon.

Delia said that dose sound fun, and we have you to thank for winning the tickets, thanks ash, so should we change and git going?

Ash said were to?

Serena said to professor oak's cousins place.

Ash said ok.

They were then in a Pokémon taxi and ash was just impressed.

Ash said my first Pokémon taxi, this is the best ever.

The man on the touros said here in the alola Reagan we use the power of Pokémon to go anywhere and everywhere, we refer to these Pokémon, ride Pokémon, for land travel you take a land ride Pokémon, flying you take an air ride Pokémon, on water, a water ride Pokémon.

Ash said so that sharkpedo.

Serena finished for him, and said was a water ride Pokémon.

The man said it sounds like you two have already been trying things out.

Ash said so were are we taking the egg? Delia said to a place called the Pokémon school.

Serena said Pokémon school hu?

Delia said sounds interesting doesn't it.

She then looked out the window and knottiest a berry stand and said look at all those delicious berries, maybe I'll git some for Professor oaks cousin.

The man said the berries at this market are always fresh and delicious.

Delia said sounds good.

They got off and ash and Serena looked around when suddenly a Pokémon popped out of the ground.

Ash said wow a Pokémon.

Serena said cool, wonder what it is.

Ash got in close and the Pokémon pinched his nose and retreated back into the ground.

Ash saw it was trying to escape and ran after it and Serena ran after him.

In the forest Serena and ash were chasing the Pokémon and in a shadow tapu koko was watching them. Then the gruben that they where chasing jumped out and divided back into the ground so it couldn't be followed.

Then a berry suddenly fell on his head and ash turned to Serena and said were are we?

Serena said we are, lost.

Ash said wait did you here that?

Just then a beware popped out of the forest.

Ash said wow a Pokémon.

Serena said you sure are cute.

They got close then beware punched a tree and made it fall in one blow.

Ash said Serena's happy expressions turned into fear as they saw this.

Ash said now what?

Serena said run for our life's?

Ash said good with me!

Ash and Serena ran as fast as they could but beware was right on there tails until tapu koko came out from one of the trees and stopped beware and beware lost them.

Somewhere in the forest.

Ash said what was up with is?

Serena said I don't know but I'm just glad we lost it, and speaking of lost, that brings me back to us being lost.

Ash said ow well, well we're alone, together, in a cool forest.

Serena said yeah it could definitely be way worse, for example, I could be stuck here without you to talk to.

Ash said thanks, ow right, the secret, I've been dying to tell you something.

Serena said ok, you can tell me anything.

Ash said it's just, it's very weird, and you'll never look at me the same way ever again.

Serena said ash, theirs nothing you can say or do that can ever make me stop loving you, if you're secret is that you're really a girl, I'll still love you, if you're really a Pokémon I'll care for you and love you, whatever it is, nothing can make me stop loving you.

Ash said ok.

He broke the illusion and turned to his true form

Ashley said what about me being a girl Zorua?

Serena said ash, that's you?

Ashley said Ashley in this form, but yes, do you still love me?

Serena said definitely.

She got out a pokeball

Ashley said um, what's that for?

Serena said you want me to capture you?

Ashley said no thanks, it's not that I don't want to be your Pokémon, it's just that I hate being inside the pokeball.

Serena said well, I guess I understand, in fact.

Serena let out her three Pokémon.

Serena said hay guys, you won't have to stay inside your pokeballs anymore, I understand that Pokémon sometimes don't like their pokeballs.

Ashley said actually All Pokémon can't stand their pokeballs, they just sometimes put up with them because they love their trainers, or with disobedient Pokémon, they don't have much of a choice.

Serena said wow, I had no idea.

Ashley said well you know know.

Ashley then saw a charazard fly over them and said charazard, must be an air ride, let's go.

Serena said well it's better than being lost although being lost with you isn't the worst thing ever, we git some alone time.

Ashley turns into ash and then they followed the charazard to the Pokémon school.

Ash just said wow.

He then saw Lillie standing next to three Pokémon.

Ash said wow.

He and Serena jumped over the fence.

Lillie said look out!

Ash looked and saw that there were touros headed right trods them.

Ash said Serena stay behind me.

As one of the toros charged him ash caught its horns and stopped it in its tracks.

Lillie came up to him and said are you ok?

Ash said yeah, you see I'm pretty good at deleling with touros, I've caught a few.

The touros ash was holding back headed to Lillie l but she hid behind Serena only to be greated by all of their Pokémon and Lillie backed away.

Serena said wait are you scared of Pokémon?

Lillie said I am not scared, I love Pokémon, at least from a researchers point of view.

Mallow was on the toros so she got of and said sorry, you two came out of the forest so quickly I couldn't stop, but that was impressive.

Ash said thanks.

Ash looked at Lillie and said Lillie, you're afraid to touch Pokémon, aren't you?

Lillie said I can touch them, theoretically I mean, if I really wanted to, I just chose not to.

Ash said don't lye to me, or yourself, we both know you're only saying that, I can tell, you're terrified by them.

Lillie said is it that obvious?

Ash said no, I can just sync things better than most humans can.

Lillie said really, wow.

Ash said just be my friend and you'll get over your fear, guaranteed.

Lillie said you shouldn't make promises you can't keep.

Ash said I'm serious, if you'll just be my friend you'll easily get over your fear.

Lillie said ok.

Ash held out his hand and said how about a handshake to show we're friends?

Lillie gave him a hug instead and said thank you, I truly love Pokémon, I just can't touch them, please help me.

Ash said well I can never say no to you.

He returned the hug.

Serena watched this.

Ash said you're still my one and only Serena.

He blew her a kiss.

Serena said ok.

Ash stopped hugging Lillie and said ok, believe it or not but that hug will help you out a lot when we're working to get you over your fear.

Lillie said thanks.

Mallow said don't worry Lillie, don't git frustrated and you'll be able to, if you want.

Lana said that's right.

Ash said you, we sal you out fishing.

Mallow said wow you know them?

Ash said I'm ash ketchum, from pallet town, in the Kanto Reagan and this is my partner pikachu.

Serena said hello, nice to meet you all I'm Serena, and my Pokémon are braxion, Pancham, and sylveon.

Ash said so were are we?

Mallow said this is the Pokémon school.

Ash said Pokémon school hu, well I guess it was good that all that happened.

Serena said ash, life is a roller coaster ride with you.

Mallow said I guess you two must have gotten lost.

Ash said that's one way of putting it.

Mallow grabbed his hand and said I'll show you around.

Serena grabbed ash's other hand and said maybe you can give me a tour two.

Mallow said ok.

Bounsweet used sweet sint and it was highly effective on ash and Serena.

Ash said hay you don't have to pull so hard.

Then ash and Serena walked around aedmyring everything.

Ash said this is great where am I again?

Mallow said the Pokémon school, it's a place where Pokémon and students all study together.

Mallow knocked on a door and said principal ser, I brought two new students.

Ash said new students, wait.

Serena said as much as we would love to be students here.

She didn't git to finish as the door opened.

Ash said mom?

Principal came out and said alola ash, welcome to the Pokémon school, home of solrock and roll.

Ash and Serena said Professor oak, what are you doing here?!

The man said people say we look alike, I guess that's why you recognized me, the name is Samson oak.

Mallow said he's the power school principal.

Principal oak said nice to meet you.

Ash said nice to meet you.

Mallow said he always makes jokes, playing around with Pokémon names.

Principal oak said we all need fun, alittle dose of levety laughter is what my ty-rant is for.

Serena and ash just looked at him confused.

They all whent into the principals office were Ash explained how they got there leaving out anything about him being a Zorua.

Ash said and after we saw charazard we kinda just wound up here.

Mallow said so you two really aren't new students.

Serena said but it's not a bad idea.

Mallow said it's my fault, I'm in so much of a hurry all the time I can miss things.

Principal oak decided to call his cousin and said hay Samuel, it's me, I reserved your egg safe and sound.

Professor oak said excellent that is what I like to here thanks to you.

Delia said it's my greatest plesiosaur.

Mallow said principal oak, is it ok if I show ash and Serena around the campus.

Principal oak said of course porygon your way.

Mallow said ready to go you two?

Ash said yeah!

Serena said I'm all in.

Mallow said and this is the main classroom.

Ash said wow. Serena said yeah.

Mallow said that's not all, there's the field were you met touros and the lake, and the campus is huge and we learn a lot every day.

Professor kukui came in and said a big alola to you all.

Mallow said professor kukui!

Ash said Professor?

Mallow said yeah, he's our teacher, professor, I'd like enough to meet ash and Serena. Professor kukui said principal oak just filled me in, hi ash, Serena, the Pokémon school is a wonderful place, I hope you enjoy your visit hear.

Ash said thank you.

Serena said thanks.

Suddenly they herd a noise outside

Ash said wait did you here that?

Serena said yeah I sounded like.

They both simultaneously said charazard.

They looked outside and saw charazard and Keawai stranding up to team scull.

Ash said who are they?

Over there the leader said stopping our bikes like that was not one of the smartest moves.

One of the grunts said yeah just like he said.

The leader said team skull doesn't like anyone getting in our way.

The girl said you got that right.

Keawai said I don't remember blocking the road, the only ones I see in the way are you.

The leader said well, listen to the big talker.

The other guy said I dare you to say that again.

Ash and Serena came running to were this was happening but didn't git spoted by ether sides.

Ash said who are those guys?

Mallow said there part of team skull, always bullying us into a Pokémon battle, not nice.

Back at the face of the leader of the three said if you beat us in a battle, maybe we'll walk away.

One of the other ones said yeah, but if we beat you, then that charazard belongs to us.

Keawai with the charazard said you'll be sorry.

The leader said well see about that, come on out salandit.

The other guy said yungoss.

The girl said zewbat.

They all called three of each.

The Leader said now tell your charazard to fight.

Ash and Serena ran into this and they both said stop it!

Team skull said huh?

Mallow said ash, Serena!

The other guy said who do you think you are?

Ash said your cowards.

Serena said yeah ganging up three against one.

The leader said and and what are you two going to do about it?

Ash and Serena both said we'll fight two.

Ash turned to Keawai and said you ready, Keawai?

Keawai said I don't need any help.

Mallow yelled those guys are really dangerous.

Ash said pikachu ready?

Pikachu jumped onto his hand over his back onto his other arm and jumped onto the battle field.

Serena said braxion, are you ready?

Braxion did a flip over Serena before going onto the battle field.

Professor kukui said ow my.

Keawai said don't hurt yourself's.

He got out a pokeball held it to his head before he said turtonator come on out.

Ash said awesome. Serena said so that's a turtonator, huh?

Keawai said a fire and dragon type, a strong and trusted friend, a wise one.

The leader said salandet show them your strength and use vinoshot.

The other guy said yungoos use bite.

The girl said zubat use leach life.

Ash said pikachu use quick attack.

Serena said braxion use scratch.

Keawai said pikachu is fast, and braxion is strong.

The two attacked salandet leaving the yungoos and zubat to attack turtonator but when they attacked the spikes on its back the spikes blew up.

Ash and Serena both said what happened?

Keawai said if anything touches turtonators spikes on its shell they will blow up.

Ash said cool.

Serena said yeah.

The leader said salandet use flame burst.

Two were headed for braxion and one was headed twords pikachu.

Ash said Serena both said dodge.

Ash said pikachu use thunderbolt.

Serena said braxion use fire blast. The three salandet held echother as the attacks came close to them and hit.

Ash said he wait ago.

What none of them knew was that tapu koko was watching.

Keawai then said I'll finish this.

Ash said Serena said what?

Keawai said alright, turtonator let's go!

Ash said huh?

The team skull grunts said ow no.

The girl said could it be the move?

Keawai said the zenith... of my mind, of body and spirit, like the great mountain of akala, become a raging fire and burn, inferno overdrive!

The leader said we won't forget this.

The girl said yeah, just like my bro said.

They returned their Pokémon and rode away.

Ash and Serena said what was that?

Professor kukui answered for Keaway, a z-move. Serena said z-move?

Professor kukui said right.

Sofoglese said that's Keaway.

Mallow said you were great two ash, Serena.

Professor kukui said Z-moves are special moves passed down in the alola reagon, alola consists of 4 islands and each of them has its own guardian Pokémon, only those who participate in a ceremony called the island challenge are able to use Z-moves. Serena said wow.

Ash said island guardians.

Serena said island challenges.

Ash and Serena both said and Z-moves two!

Professor kukui said now that was a real mega punch level battle, say ash you seem to enjoy a good battle. Ash

said yeah, my dream is the be a Pokémon master.

Professor kukui said ow I see. Suddenly two berries fell out of the sky ash and Serena looked up to see a wired Pokémon they looked at echother then they both said who's that Pokémon?

Professor said what?

Mallow said I don't see anything. Ash said it was just there, it was a Pokémon for shore.

Serena said yeah, it was yellow, about this big and had an orange crest on its head.

Professor kukui said that sounds like.

Keawai said tapu koko.

Lillie said you saw tapu koko, guardian of melemele island?

Ash said wow guardian, was that what that was?

At night time Serena, ash, and Delia went to a restaurant and Delia said this food is delicious.

Ash and Serena were just enjoying their food in silence wail they thought about what happened earlier that day.

Delia said anything interesting happened today?

Ash said huh?

Delia said you two seam a little distracted this evening.

Serena said um?

Ash and Serena both share a giggle.

Then ash here's a wired sound. And

said hu?

Serena looked out her window to see none other than tapu koko.

Serena said yeah that was it.

They left without saying anything else.

They chased tapu koko intill they finally caught up to it.

Ash said wow, that's tapu koko?

Serena said why do you keep coming to us?

They got closer to it and they both asked is there something you want to say?

Tapu koko gave them both a wired braslit.

Ash said what are they? Serena said it looks like what Keawai was wearing.

Ash and Serena said I git it.

They both grabbed their new bracelets and they both let out a blinding glow and ash and Serena suddenly put the bracelets on and when the glows faded tapu koko left and Serena said I know that look and the answer is I was waiting for you to ask!

A few days later.

Ash was saying professor kukuis house is so awesome, you know what, there's a training room in the basement.

Delia said that's great I love seeing you pikachu and Serena having a great time.

Ash said and thanks mom, when I said I wanted to stay on the island you said yes right of the bat.

Delia said of course I am your mother, so I had a feeling you would ask, I was right.

Ash said we've got to go!

Serena said yeah we start Pokémon school today.

Delia said have a great time be carful.

Ash said I will.

Delia said and Serena, promise you'll watch over her.

Serena said ok I promise I'll take care of ash and Ashley.

Delia said good to see that my son/daughter has found such a beautiful girlfriend.

Serena blushed at that and went outside.

Ash said I'll race you there Serena.

Serena said last one there is a slowpoke!

Ash said so on!

Ash and Serena received there Z-rings from tapu koko, ash and Serena began on what promises to be an exciting time in alola as the journey continues

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, sorry that I'm not really foucised on this one, my main attention is for my other story but I'll try and do both, but when I catch up with alola in my other story then I'll get this done faster, in the meantime I can at the vary least promise one chapter per month, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hears the next episode, hope you like it, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

The guardians challenge

* * *

Ash and Serena arrived at The Pokémon School

They walked in both with Z-rings and kiawa was first to knottiness that.

Ash said Serena both said alola.

Professor kukui said starting today ash and Serena will be joining us at the Pokémon school, if they have any questions, please don't hesitate to help them out.

Ash said I really want to become Pokémon master.

Serena said and learn everything about this place.

They both said glad to be here.

Ash and Serena have arrived in the alolan reagion, after lurning about the Pokémon school they had a mysterious encounter with tapu koko now they are starting a brand new journey in alola.

Sophocles said that's so cool!

Mallow said wow, are those Z-crystals on you're rings?

Lana said ash has 2.

Kiawa said yeah, ash has electrium and darkium Z and Serena has a fireium Z, like the one I have, were did you two git those, not the island challenge, you didn't participate and pass the trials.

Serena and ash both said tapu koko gave them to us.

Kiawa said tapu koko?

Mallow said no way, you two saw it again?

Ash said uh-huh, I herd tapu koko's voice so Serena and I took of after it.

Serena said when we found it these Z-rings just started flouting down to us.

Ash said yeah, right out of the sky.

Kiawa said tapu koko, how could have it gotten two Z-rings, and 3 Z-crystals?

Ash said it felt like tapu koko was telling us that the rings were for us.

Serena said and that's how it all happened.

Lillie said I've read about tapu koko before, tapu koko is vary well known as the guardian how likes to help islanders, but it also likes to play tricks on people, and if it thinks it's necessary, it can even punish them, I also read that on rare occasions it will give mysterious gifts to people it likes.

Mallow said that's great, so that must mean that tapu koko really likes ash and Serena.

Sophocles said kiawa hold on, you got your Z-ring from the akala island kahona, right?

Kiawa said yeah, by successfully passing the grand trial.

Ash said that's awesome.

Serena said dose this mean we can use Z-moves just like you?

Kiawa said using Z-moves should not be taken lightly, only when a Pokémon and it's trainers hearts become one will the Z-ring turn there feeling into power, but those feelings must come from something greater than themselves, like, helping the island, helping Pokémon, or helping others, only those who care about all living things in our world are premeditated to use Z-moves, I'm not sure what tapu koko saw in you two, but now that you're both Z-ring owners, you two need to realize your responsibility.

Ash looked at his Z-ring then at Serena.

Serena said kiawa, we don't understand much of that complicated stuff.

Ash said but we know how special the Z-moves are, for sure you can count on us.

Serena and ash said and that's all we can say.

Kiawa said that's good enough.

Professor kukui said so we have a clash between a thunderbolt and a s flamethrower very nice, alright class it's almost time for Pokémon science, today's teacher will be principal oak.

The lesson started.

Principal oak was dressed up as a Kanto exeggutor.

Principal oak said like this exeggutor, the alolan exeggutor, there are many Pokémon who look different in the alola reagion, and are a different type as well.

Ash was amazed by its super long neck.

Sophocles said wow, there heights are totally different.

Lana said there faces are the same.

Principal oak said the reason why alolan exeggutor have grown taller is alola's climate, alola is worm and sunny all year long, so it's the perfect climate for exeggcute and exeggutor to thrive, as a matter of fact, it can be stated that an alolan exeggutor looks exactly the way it's supposed to look, of course this is a result of living in an ideal environment, the phenomenon of Pokémon developing in appearance based on the reagon it lives in is what we call reaional variant ok, who can tell me what type an exeggutor from Kanto?

Serena and ash both raised there hands at the same time.

Principal oak said ok, how about you both answer at once.

Ash and Serena said grass and psychic type.

Principal oak said correct. Lillie said psychic type?

Principal oak said ok, who can tell me what type is an alolan exeggutor, like a machamp!

Lillie said of course, a grass and dragon type.

Ash said grass and dragon?

Serena said so exeggutor is part dragon type?

They got close and both said it's so cool that it's even got a tall.

Lillie said there's something about it's tall you both should know.

Ash said huh?

Before they could get a reply the head on the end of its tall knocked them both away and they were both sent flying across the room ash fell down first and got a ruff landing and Serena landed on top of him so she got a soft landing.

Kiawa said oh brother.

Serena said ash are you ok?

Ash said yeah, what about you?

Serena said yeah.

Lillie said the tall of the alolan exeggutor has a mind of it's own, be carful Incase it decides to attack.

Ash said well, I figured that out the hard way, but at least I had fun while doing it.

Principal oak laughed and said you see learning here is like a wild touros, have the patience of a conkeldurr!

Ash said Serena pretended to laugh at that.

Later that day ash and Serena were at professor kukui's place and two plaits were put in front of them, one for Serena and one for ash.

Ash said this looks awesome.

Serena said Yeah it does.

Professor kukui said it's called an alolan plate, it's a popular dish in this reagon, like it?

Ash and Serena both said love it.

Professor kukui said really love at first bite?

He said as he put down two food bowls one for rockruff and pikachu could share and the other was for all three of Serena's Pokémon.

Professor kukui said glad to hear it.

All the Pokémon took a bite and loved the taste.

Professor kukui said will you look at that, pikachu and rockruff are already friends.

Ash said cause rockruff is also friendly two, thanks for the meal.

Professor kukui said your done?

he looked around and saw everyone was done so he sat down to eat himself.

Ash said come here rockruff.

Serena said yeah come here.

Rockruff rubbed its neck against ash then Serena then pikachu.

Professor kukui said you see the way rockruff great one another is by rubbing the rocks on there necks against eachother, it's obvious rockruff really likes the three of you.

Ash said yeah rockruff you do?

Rockruff responded by rubbing its neck against ash's and then Serena's once again.

Then kukui got a phone call and he said kukui here, huh, uh, yeah, I see alright then.

He hung up then on the other side of the line mallow said all right, listen up, the professor just said it's ok.

Sophocles said so it's program go.

Kiawa said grait.

Lillie said all right.

Lana said got it mallow.

Mallow giggled and said I can't wait, so tomorrow's party is on!

* * *

The next day Ashley (true form) and Serena are running to school both saying we're late, were late, no we might make it if we really push, full speed ahead!

They got to the school but when they got there propers went of much to ash and Serena's confusion and then they ran into a water balloon made by popleo and they both fell back.

Serena asked what was that?

All of the alolan teens say alola surprise!

Kiawa helped Serena up and said were you surprised?

Lillie said wait, where's ash?

Serena said um..., I don't know.

Lillie said ok, and is that a Zorua?

Serena said yeah.

Lillie said Zorua, you kinda remind me of my friend ash, maybe I could.

She tried to pet Ashley but was hesitant.

Lillie said well there goes that idea.

Ashley went into the forest where she transformed into ash.

Ash went back to the party and pretended to be surprised.

Lillie said ash, where have you been?

Ash said even I have my secrets, if I know that I can trust you to keep my secret, then I'll tell you.

Mallow said moving we decided that today would be the perfect day to have a surprise welcome party for the two of you, well, one will have to do, and that was just the first surprise.

Serena said if you're other surprises are anything like the first one call a paramedic now because we almost got a heart attack from that.

Mallow said not that kinda surprise.

Sophocles said next, togedemaru and I want to challenge you both.

Ash said challenge, a Pokémon battle right, ok Sophocles me and Serena accept your challenge.

Serena said yeah.

They then saw two piles of balloons and saw that there wasn't a battle.

Ash said balloons?

Mallow said right, whichever team pops all the balloons first wins, ow yeah Pokémon or trainer doesn't matter who pops them.

Ash said balloons, pop em first, Alright.

Serena said yeah.

Kiawa said ready, go. Ash Serena pikachu and braxion all rushed to one pile whale Sophocles and togedemaru rush to the other one.

Team ash is having trouble at first whale them Sophocles is popping balloon after balloon.

Lana said you can do it ash and Serena.

Lillie said maybe you didn't know, you can use Pokémon moves.

Ash said cool, Serena, want to take this one, I'd do it but I have a feeling that togedemaru has lightning rod.

Serena said ok. Braxion pop all the balloons with fire blast.

All of ash and Serena's balloons popped at once so ash and Serena won.

Mallow said the game winners are ash and Serena.

Lana said ready for your third surprise, it's a challenge against me.

What no one knew was that tapu koko was watching this.

The next challenge was a race but Serena didn't want to compete this time instead she asked kiawa to teach her the proper way to use the fire type Z-move.

During the race pikachu had a big lead over popleo Intel the final stretch which was swimming and in the end popleo won. Ash said man, in water I think popplio is fastest ever.

When pikachu got out of the water ash dryed his partner and said you did your best pikachu.

Kiawa came up to ash and said your forth surprise is a touros race against me, what do you say?

Ash said I say bring it on.

Serena didn't compete because she wanted to keep working on her fire type Z-move and she hated the thought of competing against ash, although she dose it from time to time it's usually to let of steam or there going to be late.

Ash and kiawa had there race.

Principal oak said look at them rapadash.

Professor kukui said they decided to have a welcoming surprise party for ash and Serena.

Principal oak said music to my eyes, eevee dently, buizely, xerneastic!

Professor kukui said the cross chop of friendship is always a critical hit, don't you think?

Principal oak said Professor you are going to take part in the festivities, right?

Professor kukui said of course, in fact I'm the fifth surprise.

Principal oak said ow now I see.

The race had the home stretch ash came close but kiawa won.

Ash said thanks touros. Professor kukui walked up to them and Serena said Professor kukui?

Professor kukui said your now looking at your fifth surprise, if you and Serena agree let's have a Pokémon battle.

Ash said best surprise yet.

Mallow said before that, I'm the poster girl for my family's restaurant, so that means I'm going to prepare us all a little lunch.

Ash said lunch time, come to think of it I'm starving.

Serena said yeah me two.

Some time later mallow said lunch is served, now eat up, you know what a followed Lillie's instructions perfectly.

Lillie said it's very tasty, but it's also heathy Pokémon food.

Ash said delish.

Serena said yeah it is.

Sophocles said mallows restaurant is good, when we go out to eat I don't like to go anywhere else.

Serena said I see why.

Ash said did you just hear that?

Serena said it sounds like.

As if on Que Serena and ash both get up and looked around and then tapu koko suddenly appeared right in front of them.

Ash said Serena paused for a minute before they release what just happened and back away.

Lillie said melemele's guardian, tapu koko.

Mallow said what a sight.

Lana said beautiful.

Ash said it's great to see you.

Serena said we didn't git a chance to say thank you for the rings, so thank you so much.

Suddenly tapu koko disiperd then re appeared behind ash and Serena and took there hats.

Ash said hay.

Tapu koko then put ash's hat on pikachu and Serena's hat on braxion before it instantly took both hats back again.

And it used its speed to keep disappearing and re appearing.

Then it suddenly stopped moving in front of them and flew of into the forest and ash and Serena chased after it at high speeds.

There friends were lagging behind and Sophocles more than others.

Back with ash and Serena ash said were did it go.

He looked at Serena.

Serena said what?

Ash said well you look kinda cute without your hat.

Serena said thanks, and you look kinda handsome without yours.

Just then tapu koko popped in and put the hats back on there heads then tapu koko backed away.

Serena said what's going on?

Ash said I think it wants to battle us.

Over hearing this when he caught up to them kiawa said a battle?

Professor kukui said so apparently there fifth surprise isn't me, I guess it's tapu koko.

Lillie said I read about this sort of thing once before, it said tapu koko is a very curious Pokémon, long ago, it would challenge the islanders to Pokémon battles, and alolan sumo two! Ash said alright, go pikachu.

Serena said go braxion.

Ash said this looks like electric terane.

Tapu koko used giga impact.

Ash and Serena said dodge.

Ash said pikachu, thunderbolt.

Serena said braxion fire spin.

The comind attacks didn't even scratch tapu koko.

Tapu koko charged at ash and Serena, thinking it was going to attack they both put up a defensive stance.

But tapu koko taped the Z-crystals and caused them to glow.

Ash said you mean, you want us to use them, the Z-ring, and our Z-crystals, I have no idea how, but I'll try, okay pikachu, Serena lets show our z moves.

Kiawa said can they pull it of I guess we will see, and there's a sixth surprise, both of them will use Z-moves for the first time.

Ash said alright.

He copied the moshes of tapu koko whale Serena was gitting her Z move ready.

Ash said go pikachu, here we go, full power now, gigavolt havoc!

Serena said along with inferno overdrive!

They both said together they make an ultimate z-move, gigavolt overdrive!

The two Z-moves combined and the backlash from the attack was so powerful it sent ash and Serena flying into a tree.

When the smoke cleared ash and Serena said what just happened?

They looked at there Z-rings as the fireium and electreom Z-crystals disintegrated.

Mallow said that was awesome, how you did the gigavolt overdrive.

Ash said well, we were kinda thinking on our feet.

Kiawa said what happened to your Z-crystals?

Ash said what?

Kiawa said they both disintegrated, that means it's too soon for ether of you to use Z-moves, nether of you had an island challenge trial yet.

Ash said well, I still have my darkium Z.

Kiawa said still, I wouldn't recommend using it because you haven't taken the island challenge.

Ash and Serena looked at each other and both said alright, we'll take the island trial, we'll both pass the trials, then we'll git another Z-crystal, and we'll learn to use Z moves the right way.

Professor kukui said that makes sense. Mallow said we'll all be cheering for the two of you.

Everyone agreed, well almost everyone.

Serena said come on kiawa.

Kiawa said I have to, after all I'm the only one who can currently use z moves.

Ash said that's awesome, thanks guys.

Lillie said wait I have one small question.

Ash said yeah?

Serena said I have a pretty good idea of what it is, and yes we will still try and help you.

Lillie said thanks.

Back at professor kukuis place ash was saying time to eat!

Professor kukui said ash, Serena I have a present for the two of you, it's a Pokédex.

Ash and Serena said wow, so I guess that means we'll share?

Ash said I'm ok with that.

Serena said me two, kinda romantic.

Ash and Serena have found a new goal in alola, along with meeting new Pokémon school friends, own two heroes have taken a big step forward in there new adventure, as the journey continues.

* * *

 **This episode is done, see you all in a month or when I catch up in my other story, whichever comes first**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hears the chapter, I own nothing from Pokémon.**

* * *

Loading the dex

Team Rocket arrive in alola.

Back at Professor kukui's.

Professor kukui said "now let's go activate the Pokédex."

Ash said "ok."

Serena said "yeah."

They were down in the basement where Professor kukui was doing some programming and then professor kukui said "perfect, were all connected."

Braxion and pikachu just looked confused and then suddenly the power started flashing. Professor kukui said "here it comes."

Serena said "what?"

The power kept on flashing.

Ash said "what's going on?"

Professor kukui said "just watch and you'll both see."

Just then a rotom flue out of an electrical outlet much to both ash and Serena's surprise.

Ash said "it's a rotom."

Professor kukui said "now we just have to wait for rotom to go inside."

Serena held up the Pokédex and said "go inside, you mean into the Pokédex?"

Just then rotom went inside the Pokédex and Serena handed it to ash.

Ash said "is rotom in there?"

Serena said "hay rotom?"

Suddenly the Pokédex turned on and ash and Serena were both holding it at the same time and then rotoms eyes appeared on the Pokédex and Serena and ash jest dropped it but it flouted in mid air.

Ash said "the Pokédex is rotom and rotom is the Pokédex?"

Rotomdex looked around and Serena said "alola rotom."

Rotomdex said "language selection complete."

Serena said "wow, rotom just talked."

Professor kukui said "rotom please lend ash and Serena a helping hand from now on, okay?"

Rotomdex said "understood, ash, Serena, user's registration complete, Pokédex now booting up, 100%, alola, nice to meet you, ash, Serena."

Serena said "wow we can even have a conversation?"

Rotomdex said "of course, Rotomdex is equipped with an assortment of languages, I have been programmed to communicate with people of all different kinds."

Ash and Serena said "awesome!"

Rotomdex said "awesome... does not compute, dose not compute."

Ash said "huh?"

Professor kukui said "ash and Serena were just saying that they are vary impressed with your capabilities."

Rotomdex said "I understand, so awesome means excellent, and that means Rotom dex is excellent!"

That caused professor kukui to laugh and then said "believe it or not I'm a professor, professor kukui, you'll be a great help."

Rotomdex said pleasure to meet you professor kukui, and you two ash, and you Serena."

Ash said "thanks! this is my partner pikachu."

Serena said "come on out every one, I would like you to meet my Pokémon as well, braxion, panchum, and silveon."

Professor kukui said "ash, Serena and there Pokémon are staying at my place, along with rockruff."

Rotomdex said "pleased to meet you, pikachu, rockruff, braxion, silveon, and panchum."

Rotomdex hen went around the room and photographed all the Pokémon then it said "pictures taken."

Ash said "so why did you take pictures?"

Rotomdex said "in order to add the images of the Pokémon I meet into my memory, the Rotom dex is a self learning Pokédex that updates its data each and every time it meats a new Pokémon."

Ash and Serena looked at echother and ash said "did you get any of that?"

Serena said "it lost me after it took the pictures."

Ash looked at rotom and said "we're not sure what you mean by that but you're totally awesome rotom."

Rotomdex said "user ash and user Serena, I am not simply rotom, in fact I am Rotomdex, which means Pokédex rotom version."

Serena said "hold on, Pokédex... rotom... version?"

Ash said "um?"

Rotomdex said "very well, you can simply call me Rotomdex user ash and user Serena."

Ash said "and you can just call me ash."

Serena said "and just call me Serena."

Rotomdex said "I understand ash and Serena."

Ash said "hay Rotom dex I want to see how you describe pikachu in the Rotomdex, can you do that?"

Rotomdex said "right away ash, pikachu the mouse Pokémon, an electric type, it raises it's tall to sense it's surroundings, if you pull it's tall, it will bite.

Rotomdex pulled pikachu's tail and it electrocuted ash, Rotomdex, Professor kukui, and Serena.

Rotomdex said "it doesn't bite you, it actually shooks you!"

After they were electrocuted ash's illusion was broken and Ashley was right there for everyone to see."

Rotomdex said "where did ash go?"

Ashley said "I'm down hear."

Rotomdex saw Ashley and said "a Zorua."

Rotomdex scanned Ashley.

Rotomdex said "Zorua, the tricky fox Pokémon, a dark type, to protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into People and Pokémon."

Serena said "um, long story but this Zorua is ash."

Ashley said "but I like to be called Ashley in this form."

Professor kukui said "you're a talking Zorua?!"

Ashley said "it's a long story"

One explanation later

Ashley said "and that's why I'm a Zorua, a female one at that."

Professor kukui said "and I thought that principal oak was weird."

Ashley said "but this stays between us, I'm not ready for my friends to find out yet."

During that in the forist there is a beware walking through the forist when suddenly it finds a Pokémon that looks like a pikachu and then walkes away and then at the Pokémon school Litten arrives there and then back to Serena and ash in a classroom.

Mallow said "hay rotom, my name is mallow."

Lana said "nice to meet you."

Rotomdex said "nice to meet you."

Lillie said "a Pokédex that operates with a rotom inside, incredible."

Rotomdex said "incredible... incredible means awesome, in other words Rotomdex is awesome."

Lillie said "yes your vary awesome."

Sophocles said "so it's obviously learned how ash and Serena talk, I wonder just how this Rotomdex is programmed."

He pulled out a screwdriver and said "I'm going to analyze your programming for just a second."

Rotomdex said "no thank you."

Sophocles said "aw come on, don't be like that, please, just a look."

Rotomdex said "no I refuse, I refuse!"

Just then principal oak came in and said oh, a Rotomdex, well you two seam to have quite the interesting item there."

Ash said "principal oak."

Serena looked at Rotomdex and said "this is the principal of the Pokémon school, principal oak."

Principal oak said "hi, hi, psyduck-arboc."

Rotomdex said "what is hi, hi, psyduck-arbock, dose not compute."

Mallow said "don't worry about it, that's just his way of saying hello, the principal is always making Pokémon gags."

Rotomdex said "Pokémon gags... hi, hi, psyduck-arbock."

Principal oak said "excellent, I think you're getting the hang of it."

Rotomdex said "I'm not dragon-ite down. Matter of fact I'm clauncher-ing off! Inkay? Wopper-de-do."

Principal oak said "I like the cut of your gibberish, so, wynaut hang out a mawile?"

Rotomdex said "wooper-de-do."

Principal oak said "smile, mawile."

Rotomdex said "super wooper."

Professor kukui said "all right class time for some fieldwork, so ash, Serena, now that both of you have a Rotom dex, let's capture a wild Pokémon!"

Ash said "ow no."

Serena whispered "don't worry Ashley."

Ash said "thanks."

Mallow said "I absolutely adore fieldwork."

Professor kukui said "for ash and Serena, the alolan Pokémon will be a new challenge, we have a destiny bound to help them out."

Rotomdex explained what destiny bond is then it said "for Pokémon information you can count on me."

Ash and Serena both said "let's go Rotomdex." Rotomdex said "understood."

As the gang ran outside principal oak said "I like your spiritume."

Team Rocket in the forest.

Jessie said "let's catch the first Pokémon stat."

James said "we'll snatch every Pokémon when we encounter them and take it from there."

Meowth said "yeah, but that means that wobbuffet and I are going to have to do all the heavy lifting."

Jessie said "there's no other choice, we left all of our other Pokémon back at team Rocket headquarters, and you know it."

James said "when your in alola you simply do as the alolans do."

Jessie said "even so, it's kinda creepy out here, it's like something scary can jump out at any moment."

Jest then a mimikyu jumped out of a bush giving team Rocket a good scare.

Jessie looked at it and said pikachu?

The mimikyu's head fell down giving team Rocket a good scare.

Meowth said "wait, after giving it a closer look, it's a different Pokémon wearing a pikachu git up."

The mimikyu said something which caused meouth to freak out.

Jessie said "what is wrong with you?"

The mimikyu jest kept saying stuff.

James said "translate."

Meowth said "hay this is a family show."

Jessie said "huh?"

Meowth said "it's saying something so scary it's better off you don't know."

Jessie said "ok, but were did that one come from?"

Meowth turns its head and saw a second mimikyu and this one looked like a female pikachu.

Jessie said it's not scary, there kinda cute, let's catch them both, Meowth, furry swipes.

Meouth said ?ok, desperate measures time. Meowth used furry swipes, but it didn't work because mimikyu was part ghost type.

Mimikyu said something else.

Meowth said "would you quit with all the scary stuff? Take off those pikachu costumes and fight fair."

Meowth looked and saw under mimikyus costume and fainted.

I kinda don't like the part were he lost his sanity so I'm just going to skip the dream, apology to anyone who likes it.

Meowth woke up to two buckets of water, where they got the buckets I'll never know.

Meowth said "thanks for bringing me back from that place."

Jessie said "bringing you back?"

Meowth explained his dream and then said ?you guys brought me back from whatever that was, it was all thanks to them."

Mimikyu said more stuff then there was some rusling and they disappeared. But little did they know it was ash and his friends.

Ash said "I've got the feeling that we'll run into a wild Pokémon really soon."

Kiawa said "really?"

Mallow said "well I hope you're predictions right."

Sophocles said "yeah I'm tired of walking."

Serena said "with ash around I can only expect that if fact I wouldn't be too surprised if we ran into a legendary."

Rotomdex said "the probability of running into a Pokémon in this area is 83.9%."

From a bush Meowth said "the twerp and his pikachu, but how did the twerp escape the bosses experiment?"

Jessie said "along with the kalos twerpett."

James said "and an assortment of others."

Jessie said "meaning what, along with them comes a chance to grab gobs of alolan Pokémon and that pikachu at the same time and give them all to the boss along with the twerpetts Pokémon as a bonus."

Back with ash and friends ash said ?over there, Serena said cool."

Mallow said "mimikyu, looks like your feeling was right."

Ash said ?I'll go for the yellowish one and Serena you go for the shiny one."

Serena said "ok, rotomdex?"

Rotomdex said "gladly, mimikyu, the disguise Pokémon, a ghost and fairy type, it wears a ragged head cover to look like a pikachu, but little is known about it, it's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end."

Meowth said "met his end?! I'm glad I'm still here!"

James said "that unusual Pokédex appears to be moving all by itself."

Meowth said "that's wired."

Ash said "let's git mimikyu, go pikachu."

Serena said "go braxion."

Ash said "pikachu use iron tall."

Serena said "braxion use fire spin."

The attacks were blocked by disguise.

Kiawa said "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

Both mimikyus teamed up and went for pikachu with play roof then shadow claw.

Ash said "two against one isn't fair, pikachu use electroball."

Serena said "fire spin."

Both mimikyus used wood hammer and sent the attacks back at pikachu. And pikachu was just barely able to dodge.

Jessie said "do you just see that?"

James said "yes but I don't believe it."

Jessie said "we can't let the twerps catch those two powerhouses."

Meowth gasped because he knew what that meant.

Ash said "pikachu are you ok?"

Pikachu held up a fist and said " **I'm okay."**

Ash said "ok, your move."

Jessie said "just a minute."

Serena said "ow no."

Kiawa said "ok who are you?"

Serena said "here we go again."

Ash knew what is coming next.

Jessie said "did someone ask something? We're here to find out."

James said "noble answers are what we're all about."

Jessie said "the beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world. Jessie."

James said "the nobly heroic man of our times. Master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world. It's James.

Meowth said "it's all for one and one for all. A glittering dark star that always shines bright. Dig it while meouth takes flight."

Jessie and James said "team Rocket let's fight!"

Meowth said "that's right." Wobbuffet said " **I'm wabbaffet.**

Rotomdex said "team Rocket, can they really take flight?"

Jessie was annoyed and said "we blast off, you dope, I mean... we don't fly."

James said "team Rocket is a super powerful, evil organization."

Meowth said "what kinda Pokédex doesn't know something great like that."

Rotomdex said "I don't have any data, a Meowth that can talk like a person, this could be a new discovery, along with the other one I made this morning"

Rotomdex took some pictures.

Meowth got annoyed and said "will you shut your electric yap!?"

Lana said "evil organization?"

Mallow said "I've never herd of them."

Kiawa said "not me."

Lillie said "neater have I."

Ash and Serena both said "there bad guys who like to steal other people's Pokémon."

The alolan gang held there Pokémon closer as mallow said "they steal?"

Sophocles said "how do you know that there thieves?"

Ash said "I've had quite a few encounters with them, they mostly want my pikachu, but they were able to kidnap me."

Serena said "they've been trying and failing to capture ash's pikachu for the past 7 years."

Ash said "you've come to the alola reagon to cause bad things here."

Jessie said "same old genius, I don't know why you're here but I'm sick of seeing your twerpy faces."

James said "we'll simply take you pikachu and all your friends Pokémon as well."

Jessie said "and those mimikyus, remember, we found them both first, alright go Meowth."

Meowth syed and said "word up pikachu I know how strong you are, but today I come out on top, no if's, ands, or buts, furry swipes."

Ash said "pikachu electroball."

Meowth said "couldn't you wait!"

Just before it was about to hit a shadow ball deflated the electro ball.

Meowth said "mimikyu you came through like a champ, thanks a lot, pal."

Jessie said "call me crazy but I think mimikyu is trying to help us out."

Mimikyu said something else.

Meowth said "whoa, mimikyu dose want to give us a hand."

Jessie said "so I'm sane?"

James said "we're truly grateful, but please explain?"

Meowth said "it looks like mimikyu hates pikachu."

Jessie and James said "hates?"

Meowth said "mimikyu doesn't look like pikachu because it wants to, it seems that there's a whole lot of resentment going on and it's not cool, do me a favor and don't say anymore scary stuff, please!"

James said "sounds like there's some complicated feelings in play."

Jessie said "that being said, it's all good mimikyu so just attack."

Ash said here it comes.

Jest as the shadow ball was launched another one came from behind pikachu and blocked the first one.

Ash said "where did that come from?"

Serena said" look, it's the wight mimikyu."

Ash said "what?"

The wight mimikyu came up to pikachu and gave it a nozzle and turned to team Rockets mimikyu before saying stuff.

Jessie said "translate?"

Meowth said "basically that mimikyu really likes the twerps pikachu and it was only fighting against it to show its strength now that it has it's hoping the twerps pikachu likes it back."

Ash heard that and said "what do you say pikachu?"

Pikachu happily said " **okay, as long as you're on our side."**

Ash said "looks like a yes to me."

Serena said "can I catch it?"

Ash said sure. Serena got out a pokeball but didn't even have to throw it because mimikyu jumped in and got itself caught and once the pokeball lit up to show it was a successful capture Serena then said "go mimikyu."

Right before team Rockets mimikyu was preparing to fire another shadow ball Jessie and James were grabbed by that same beware.

Jessie said "what?"

James said "what's going on?"

Meowth said "hay big guy, were are you talking my two buddies?"

Beware just carried them away.

Meowth said "Jessie, james."

Ash said "who's that Pokémon?"

Rotomdex said "beware the strong arm Pokémon, a normal and fighting type, beware has extremely powerful arms and it's vary dangerous, it waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but it's really a warning, approach with caution."

Serena said "I wish we knew that before."

Ash said "we would probably still be lost of we knew that."

Serena said "yeah, thanks to that beware chasing us we got out of the forest."

Meowth said "mimikyu save Jessie and James."

Mimikyu was still holding onto shadow ball.

Meowth said "you said you told us you would help us out if we were in a jam, forget pikachu and that other mimikyu, now you've gotta save the ones on your side, dig it?"

Mimikyu stopped charging up shadow ball and Meowth just picked up mimikyu and carried it off to follow the beware.

Mallow said "who were those guys ash"

Ash said "they got what was coming to them."

Serena sarcastically said "you know I'm actually going to miss them."

Ash picked up on the sarcasm and said "I know right."

They both laughed at that.

Ash said "I wish I was able to catch one of them."

Lillie said "that's ok, there are many other Pokémon in alola."

Ash said "right, ok, pikachu, Rotomdex, and Serena let's find more Pokémon."

Rotomdex said the probability of running into a Pokémon has increased to 98.7%.

Ash and Serena have a new companion, rotomdex, and Serena has a strange mimikyu, what kinda role will both play in there journey, time will tell, after all the journey in alola is only just beginning.

* * *

 **Ok, got this chapter down, see you later.**


	5. Author note

**Author note: Ok so, I'm sorry but i am tacking a brack from this story for a while, I just ran out of ideas, but don't worry I will try my best to get some posted, i just won't have a set plan on it, I could do two chapter's in on day and I could also go up to a year between chapters, I am sorry fans, I will see you again eventually.**


End file.
